


Just About Perfect

by 27dragons



Series: 27dragons' Tony Stark Bingo [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: Bucky thinks Tony can come while wearing a cock ring. Tony’s not so sure. (100% pure PWP smut)(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square T4 - Kink: Cock Rings)





	Just About Perfect

Tony’s shoulders ached from pulling against the bindings, his neck was stiff from the way his face was pushed against the bed, and his wrists were hot and raw-feeling from twisting against the rope. His asshole wasn’t doing much better, despite copious quantities of lube. His legs were trembling, but every time he started to slump, to let himself just slide down to the bed, Bucky smacked his ass, making his cock throb hot and tight, desperate for release.

Tony hitched in a breath that was more than half sob. “Bucky, please,” he begged. “Please, I need to come.” Bucky had already come three times, or maybe four. Tony had lost track.

Bucky hummed sympathetically and didn’t slow his relentless thrusting at all. “I know, babydoll,” he crooned. “You go ahead and come whenever you want.”

Tony whined, frustrated. He could’ve come three times over already if it weren’t for the damn cock ring Bucky had put on him. “I can’t,” he gasped. “Please, honey, I need...”

Bucky gripped Tony’s hips a little tighter and changed his angle just slightly, dragging across Tony’s prostate with every thrust. “You can, darlin’,” he promised. “Just gotta let go.” His thumbs slipped into Tony’s crack, pulling it wide. “Christ, that’s pretty, baby. You look _wrecked_.”

Tony _felt_ wrecked. “Bucky,” he whined.

“Lemme help you out a little, sugar,” Bucky said. He reached around Tony’s hip and gently closed the metal hand around Tony’s cock. “Wow, you are burnin’ up, aren’t ya?”

Tony shivered and whimpered and fucked involuntarily into Bucky’s fist, which only made the damned cock ring feel even tighter.

Bucky’s rhythm stuttered and slowed as he shoved deep into Tony’s body, groaning. Tony tried to clench around him, but couldn’t. He was too fucked out, too exhausted, to do much more than simply take what Bucky chose to give.

It didn’t seem to matter to Bucky; a few more thrusts and he was coming again, the pulsing heat of him flooding Tony’s ass. “God, baby, you’re so good, so hot and tight and perfect for me,” he gasped.

Bucky pulled out carefully, and Tony let out a little hiss as the head of Bucky’s cock squeezed through Tony’s abused hole.

“Yeah, you’re ‘bout done, ain’tcha?” Bucky said sympathetically. He sat back on his heels and pulled Tony up. “C’mon, babydoll, almost there.” He leaned Tony back against his chest and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock again. Tony whined and arched up into it, though it was harder from this position.

“Fuck, oh, god, Bucky, _please_ \--”

“That’s it, sugar, just a little more.” Bucky’s grip was warm and slick and unyielding and perfect. The perfect speed and pressure, the perfect tease of his thumb swiping over the sensitive spot just behind the head, the perfect way Bucky’s breath spilled down Tony’s neck as he murmured encouragement and praise, syrup-sweet and utterly filthy.

“Come on, babydoll, want to see you blow while my load is still dripping out of your ass. Want to see you covered in come, yours and mine all mixed together, yeah? You look so damn pretty when you’re desperate and begging for it, darlin’, I can’t hardly stand it. Wish I could keep you balanced on the edge forever, ‘cept you’re just as fucking gorgeous when you finally tip over. That’s it, baby, that’s just right, you just let me do all the work. God, you’re hard. Gonna shoot all the way up into my face when you finally come.”

Tony’s cock felt like the white-hot core of a fire, the pressure in his balls almost unbearable. He twisted and sobbed and begged and writhed, but Bucky seemed to anticipate his every movement, not letting up at all.

“That’s right, baby, that’s perfect, you’re so damn good for me, so fucking amazing, so sweet I want to just take a bite of you--” Bucky matched action to words, bending to sink his teeth into Tony’s shoulder, and that was it, that was the tipping point. That fire utterly _consumed_ Tony, washing away everything he was in a blast of heat that raced through his limbs.

The instant he came, Bucky snapped the cock ring free and it seemed to prolong Tony’s orgasm, wave after wave of that blissful inferno swamping him.

When Tony came back to himself, Bucky had freed his arms and was gently wiping Tony down, cleaning him up, still praising him. “--so gorgeous, I’m so damn lucky to have you, babydoll. You were just perfect, baby, I don’t even have words for how beautiful that was.”

Tony licked his lips. “Talkin’ a lot for someone with no words.” His voice came out raspy and hoarse and slightly slurred.

Bucky chuckled. “Back with us, now, are you?” He tossed the washcloth across the room into the hamper and then slid onto the bed beside Tony, pulling the sheets up over them both before pulling Tony into his arms. “How you feeling?”

Tony snuggled into Bucky’s embrace and let his eyes drift closed. “Just about perfect,” he sighed.


End file.
